Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Dzisiaj jest ' ' Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Inne strony *Linki do odcinków TDWT *Fikcje do usunięcia *Dyskusja na temat UM i FM ---- Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba I Turniej Postaci (1908Jacob) - zachęcam do głosowania!!! *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (18) We współpracy z Panem424: *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Królem: *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (12) We współpracy z Johnnym: *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po zakończeniu STP INFO: Nie będzie mnie dostępnego ok. 4 tygodnie. Tak, wiem, długo. Może dzień czy dwa będę miał internet, to nie ode mnie zależy, xD. Wiecie, co macie robić :P Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - Kasacja *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki - zmiana nazw drużyn Czy mam pisać Gimnazjum dalej? Nie Tak We współpracy z Jacobem *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera lipiec 2010 * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina: I Turniej Postaci (Justtin) - wejdź i zagłosuj ;) Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - nowy odcinek 7. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 8 stycznia 2011 r.) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera ???) *Music For My Life - planowana (premiera ???) *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Reaktywacja - planowana *Inna Totalna Porażka - planowana *Totalna Porażka - Początek wszystkiego - planowana We współpracy z 1908Jacobem: *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 12. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 5. We współpracy z Jachoo: *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 2. Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer'a *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant- nowy odcinek 20 *Around The World - kontynuacja My Small Restaurant Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - nowy odcinek 12. 18 lipiec! Dowiemy się kto jest tajemniczym U.N Owen'em! Z użytkownikiem Justtin *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki Z użytkownikiem MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 9 Z użytkownikiem Milek 99 *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6 Inne: I Turniej postaci Qw21qwer'a - każdy głos się przyda!!! (kolejny etap!) Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty Odcinek! *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 18. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki - Planowana po HTP *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR *Total Drama World Tour - Planowana po PTP:CnnP *Total Drama Holiday - Nowy 3 odcinek! We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - Pierwszy odcinek już jest! Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Czy mam usunąć swoje fikcje i odejść z FTP (nikt chyba już ich nie czyta, a właśnie mam zamiar wrócić do pisania)? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Serie zakończone: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki *Akademia Totalnej Porażki Aktualnie: We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 05 Kontynuacje: *Music - it is my life - premiera ok. sierpnia 2010! *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka UWAGA! Wyjeżdżam na tydzień prawdopodobieństwo internetu 0%. Nie będzie mnie od 13.07.2010 - 20.07.2010 Do Qw21qwer - Zrób 6 odc. szczegóły już ci przysłałem Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Mundial Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *The Family Show - PREMIERA! *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP ( 2 Odcinek ) *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! PODSUMOWANIE 2! Głosować! Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - już niedługo premiera!!!! Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Poza cyklem: *Szalona Ekspedycja - pierwszy odcinek po zakończeniu Misji razem z pierwszym odcinkiem Wyprawy *Klub Całkowitego Dramatu - data premiery totalnie nieznana, ale skład już znany - postaci z anime takich jak: Ouran High School Host Club, Higurashi no naku koro ni i Clannad.:D Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; NOWY ODCINEK! 10 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - premiera: sierpień 2010 *Totalnie Dramatyczna Przygoda Muzyczna - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Nieustraszone Małolaty - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Owen546 Pierwszy cykl *Science-Fiction Totalnej Porażki ''- 8 ODCINEK! '' *Miejsca Totalnej Porażki - premiera na początku wakacji *Sprzedawcy Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Miejsc Totalnej Porażki. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty odcinek już jest ''' Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne zostały napisane kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Świat Totalnej Porażki-rozpoczęcie po Porcie *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Finałowa dwójka!' *Magia Totalnej Porażki ''Zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR. *Wakacje Totalnej Porażki. Serie autorstwa Johnny369 *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - Finał!!!, a oprócz tego Odcinek Specjalny!!! || zakończona! '' *Akcja Totalnej Porażki - ''Nowy odcinek!!! (1) *Wędrówka Totalnej Porażki - premiera planowana na wrzesień/październik *Lato Totalnej Porażki *Nauka Totalnej Porażki *Technika Totalnej Porażki *Total Drama: Ostateczna Rozgrywka *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - we współpracy z Jacobem; premiera po zakończeniu STP! Serie autorstwa Adi00055 I Turniej Użytkowników FTP (Adi00055) *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 6 ODCINEK Stworzony przez Marcina0837 *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach, ale intro na YT już jest, więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek. http://pl.stp.wikia.com/wiki/Samochody_Totalnej_Pora%C5%BCki_Wiki - Serwis na którym znajdziecie moje wszystkie dotychczas fikcje. Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie Autorstwa Marcina0837 Przed Cyklem Wyspa Totalnej Porażki:Nowi na Wyspie - W produkcji 'Cykl 1' *Prawda czy Fałsz? - PREMIERA 1 SIERPNIA!!! *Gazeta Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu[[ Prawda czy Fałsz?| Prawda czy Fałsz?]] *Kraje Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Gazety Totalnej Porażki *Planeta Totalnej Porażki - W produkcji *Przyroda Totalnej Porażki - W produkcji *Finał Finałów Totalnej Porażki - Zakończenie 1 cyklu 'Inne' *Total Drama:10 lat później... - Co nowego u Beth?1 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! We Współpracy z Adi00055 *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - 6 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Przemka9514 *Statek Totalnej Porażki - 3 odcinek !!! Serie autorstwa *Skarb Totalnej Porażki - Przeczytaj drugi odcinek! Serie autorstwa IzzySi *Wycieczka Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy Odcinek już Jest!!! Serie autorstwa Kary99 *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy odcinek! Serie autorstwa Epirates *Heather Totalnej Porażki' - 2 odcinek już jest!!!' *Duncan Totalnej Porażki *Courtney Totalnej Porażki Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty odcinek. * Show Totalnej Porażki - Bardzo ważna ankieta! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki